creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das 14te Parkdeck
>Nun sitze ich hier, hilflos, kein Entkommen. Leise höre ich mich wimmern, stütze meinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad. Unfähig, auch nur ein letztes Mal den Zündschlüssel umzudrehen, schloss ich mit meinem Leben ab.< Wie es soweit gekommen ist wollt ihr wissen? Ich will es euch erzählen. Meine große Leidenschaft gilt, wie den meisten Männern in meinem Alter, dem Optimieren, Tunen und Fahren von Automobilen. Nachdem ich letzten Mittwoch auf einem kleinen Tuningtreffen in meiner Nähe war, suchte ich noch einen geeigneten Platz um das Driften zu üben. Mehrere Leute empfohlen mir ein Parkhaus ganz in der Nähe. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin kam mir irgendetwas komisch vor. Ich ließ mich davon aber nicht weiter beirren und jagte meinen Wagen weiter durch die verwinkelten Straßen des, in einem nächtlichen schwarz/weiß schimmernden Stuttgarts. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit roter Ampeln und Bahnübergängen fiel der Lichtkegel meines EVOs auf ein heruntergekommenes Parkhaus am Ende der Straße. Voller Vorfreude auf ein bisschen Kreuz und Quer fahren raste ich die Auffahrten hinauf, bis zum Dach des Parkhauses, dem Parkdeck 13. Eine weite, flache, asphaltierte Fläche breitete sich vor mir aus, mein Herz schlug im 4-Takt des Motors. Selbiger heulte auf und zeigte ein paar Fliegen ihr Grab. Meine Seitenscheibe. Nach zwei Runden Gummi verbrennen viel mir etwas ins Auge: Das Parkhaus hatte noch eine weitere Auffahrt. Diese führte aber offensichtlich ins Nichts. Gespannt darauf wozu Diese da sei, fuhr ich sie hinauf... ... und fand mich in einem weiteren Parkdeck wieder. Es war nicht wie das darunterliegende, es hatte eine Decke und sah aus wie jedes andere, in der Mitte liegende Stockwerk. Innerlich fragte ich mich wann ich zuletzt gekifft hatte, während ich mich genauer umschaute. Und mir stockte der Atem als ich in den Rückspiegel blickte: Die Auffahrt war weg. Einfach verschwunden. Ich fuhr auf dem Parkdeck umher, suchte einen Ausgang, doch es gab keinen. Gerade wollte ich aussteigen, als das Licht flackerte. Und dann sah ich es. Es saß auf meiner Motorhaube. Seine Augen leuchteten so hell, dass man kaum das Gesicht erkennen konnte. Sein affenartiger Körper war mit einer ledrigen Haut überzogen, und an Händen und Füßen waren lange Krallen. Ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden, begann es seine Krallen an dem mühevoll lackierten Blech zu wetzen. In der Hoffnung es beim Fahren abwerfen zu können, legte ich den Gang ein und gab Gas. Dann erst viel mir auf das der Motor ausgegangen war. Hektisch versuchte ich den Wagen wieder zum laufen zu bringen, doch er wollte nicht wieder anspringen. Womit wir am wieder am Anfang der Geschichte wären. Die Kreatur schlich um den Wagen herum, wobei sie immer die Krallen am Auto entlang schliff. Ein Reifen war ebenfalls platt. Plötzlich startete sich der Bordcomputer, und eine CMD-Zeile war zu sehen. "Run, if you want to live.", zu deutsch: "Renn, wenn du leben willst." Verwundert rieb ich mir die Augen, träume ich etwa? Auf jeden Fall ist rennen wohl die einzige Möglichkeit um zu überleben. Ich wartete bis die Kreatur auf der Beifahrerseite war, als ein zweiter Text aufploppte: "RUN!", das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, riss die Türe auf, und rannte auf das Geländer zu. Das Keuchen der Kreatur war dicht hinter mir als ich sprang. Meine letzten Gedanken galten den Überlebenschancen des Falles. Piep, Piep, Piep. Bin ich tot? Ich schlug die Augen auf. Ein weißer Raum. Überall Geräte. Eine Stimme: Sie hatten Glück, so einen Sturz überlebt nicht jeder. Ich habe weder die Kreatur noch das 14te Parkdeck je wieder gesehen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kurz